<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You have every right to be upset, however... by American_Oddysey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496510">You have every right to be upset, however...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey'>American_Oddysey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Runaway AU, Verbal Abuse, but he goes way too fucking far, jasper go to therapy 2k21, jasper is very angry, justified on some level</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Red orb of Heliodor was in their possession, now, after so much hard work. However, it didn't come with consequences, as the party tried to make an escape from the castle through the dungeons, as Carnelian didn't seem to have their best interests at heart anymore. Jasper knew why, of course. That much was obvious to him. The fresh air came as a relief, though, and the blonde takes a deep breath, letting his eyes close. He had to take some time to digest what had happened in the castle.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That wouldn't be granted to him, however, hearing one of the group yell out: "Eleven, what are you doing?!"</i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Just another little thing for the Runaway AU created by mintyeggs on twitter and tumblr :0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You have every right to be upset, however...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hendrik practically had to hold Jasper back from diving off the cliff after the orbs. Jasper’s golden eyes were wide, arms hanging over the ledge, following the artifacts’ descent into the river, seemingly miles below them, watching them disappear into the foam of the waterfall. The strategist let out a squeak as the general hauled him up with a grunt, pulling him back to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper was absolutely speechless, as were the rest of the party. The blonde had reacted the worst out of all of them, and the majority of eyes were flicking back and forth between the prince of Dundrasil and the strategist who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> given up the orb he’d been hiding from everyone since he’d joined the group. And if nearly ending his own life trying to go after the holy artifacts was a bit extreme, his next steps were even worse so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper pushes Hendrik away from him, only managing to get the large man to take a few steps back, allowing his partner to have his space. The strategist’s voice was shaky as he spoke. “How… dare you…” He husks, though his voice was shaking from rage, his hands trembling as well. “Do you understand what you’ve just done…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven stays quiet. As was best when Jasper attempted to lecture him. But this wasn’t a lecture. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> from a lecture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trusted you with my most prized possession, Eleven,” The blonde had dropped all formalities. He’d been referring to Eleven as a prince up until this point. “Not even two hours later, this?” He’d managed to take control over his own voice again. “Now, it’d be one thing if this was purely personal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my dear prince.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendrik stepped forward and placed a hand on Jasper’s shoulder, about to stop the smaller man from going into a tirade aimed squarely at Eleven. “Jasper, please, they are not destroyed, we just need to gather them ag-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’re not destroyed, Hendrik!?” Jasper tears away from his partner, finally raising his voice. “How do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Mordegon hasn’t already taken them? He’s already taken everything away from us, he was probably already waiting in the shadows to take those for himself!” The blonde focuses his attention back on the young man called the Luminary. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> just gave them to him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade steps up next, clenching her teeth, ready to give Jasper the same verbal lashing that he was intending to give to Eleven. “And what if they are destroyed, Jasper? Then no one can get up to Yggdrasil. It buys us more time-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t be for long, that’s for fucking sure.” Jasper hisses. “Do you think there aren’t any fail safes for that? That they wouldn’t just be scattered around Erdrea again?” He drops his arms to his sides. He was a man that talked with his hands, and it was a miracle that he hadn’t accidentally hit Hendrik or something. “And it just goes to show where exactly this </span>
  <em>
    <span>child’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> priorities lie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t have a choice, Jasper!” Jade shoots back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he certainly had a choice when he decided to try to destroy the orbs, huh?” Jasper steps up closer to Jade, snarling. “None of us had a choice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but at least we’ve all gone about it with some sort of tact and grace!” He blinks a few times, Hendrik wincing as he knows that Jasper was worked up enough to burst into tears at any moment. This wasn’t justified, and as much as he wanted to step in and stop Jasper, he knew the blonde would just brush him off. “Lest you forget, your highness, neither me nor Hendrik can go back to Heliodor! We lost that privilege when Mordegon claimed your father’s throne!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jade falters, and that was all that Jasper needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where the kid’s priorities lie are with him and his stupid outlaw of a boyfriend running off and avoiding everything set out for them!” Jasper gestures back to Eleven. “And you know where that will get us, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleven looked like he was also about to burst into tears. No one was happy about this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll kill everyone,” Jasper’s voice dropped several octaves, turning back to Eleven. “Even if you didn’t just hand the world over to Mordegon, he’s shown he can do much more damage than you’re ready to handle. Hendrik’s living proof of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jasper-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper clenches his fists, looking down, then back to Hendrik, where he knew that the large man was asking him to stop. He finally relents, though with one last word to the Luminary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me regret not joining Mordegon when I had the chance."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>